Lower Angels
Lower Angels, also known as the Dogs of Heaven, or Eight-Balls when they possess humans, are in the lowest sphere of Heaven, furthest from the light of God. They serve as foot soldiers to the higher angels. Unlike the higher Angels, the lower angels' duties were so insignificant that they were not given their own bodies when they were created, and remain as disembodied spirits. Lacking a body, they must take forcible possession of living human bodies in order to exist on Earth. Those possessed by a lower angel are called''' Eight-Balls''' or the Possessed 'by the citizens of Vega. As the weakest class in the celestial chain, higher angels, such as Gabriel, can easily overpower, and even possess these low angels. It is shown that Archangels are able to cast Higher Angels out of their body, making them disembodied spirits, gaining the title of lower angel. Early History The lower angels were created as a menial work force under the command of the powers and archangels. Their responsibilities were of little significance and they were seen as mere laborers and servants by the higher angels, who often treated them harshly. When God left heaven, the lower angels were left leaderless, fatherless, and frightened. Without guidance, the lower angels sided with Gabriel and held humanity responsible. With his charismatic and passionate demeanor, Gabriel convinced the lower angels of humanity's guilt and they grew to hate and envy humanity as Gabriel did. With the dogs of heaven at his side, Gabriel swept eight-ball hordes across the globe, pushing humanity to the very edge of extinction. But Gabriel underestimated humankind. As he bathed himself in the blood of humans, the surviving humans regrouped. From the wreckage of the West Coast of North America, armies were rallied. Gabriel had used his dogs of heaven excessively; his ranks had grown too thin. At the Battle of Hoover Dam, Gabriel's army was defeated. A rapid tactical bombing strike followed, completely destroying Gabriel’s command center. The great archangel was presumed dead. With their general gone, the “dogs of heaven” lost faith in the war. First in a trickle, but then in droves, the lower angels wandered off to live on their own, and to seek what little the world had left to offer them, living instant to instant, pleasure to pleasure, a constant danger to man. ''Dominion Season 1 In Pilot, Alex Lannon encounters three eight-balls in an old casino outside of Vega. He kills one and is pursued by another, a soldier eight-ball who is able to manifest his wings and attack Alex, but is later killed by a turret. Later, the other eight-ball, a female, is captured by soldiers under Consul David Whele's orders and taken to the annual Jubilee as a reminder to the people of Vega of the threat they face. Gabriel takes possession of the eight-ball and storms the Jubilee, but the eight-ball is quickly killed by Michael. Appearence In their spiritual form, lower angels appear as a disembodied head made up of white light. When a lower Angel steals the body of a human, you can immediately tell that it is not human. Eight-balls took human bodies, but do not know how to fully operate them. Eight-ball movements often appear as though someone is puppeteering the body. Possession by a lower angel invariably causes a full black hyphema, making the eyes look black, like the number “8” ball of a billiards game. They may hide this affect by wearing sunglasses. Eight-balls have black, spider-like veins on their skin, although some eight-balls utilize various cosmetics in order to hide this condition. In addition to their increased strength, eight-balls have sharp, jagged, blackened teeth sufficient to tear a human's throat out. This effect is thought to be an evaporation of enamel. Some eight-balls have tried to hide this change by pulling out or filing down their teeth. Some eight-balls appear more human than most, especially those who practice hygiene, although all eight-balls retain their fangs, eyes and veins regardless of grooming. Known Eight-Balls *Aughra * Clementine Riesen * Irin * Dirge *New Delphi's Citizens *The Angels that possessed Pete. Powers & Abilities Lower angels are the weakest of all angels in relation to physical strength and supernatural ability. Ordinary Lower Angels *'Immortality '- Their vessels do not age once possessed. *'''Possession - Lacking their own bodies, lower angels must possess living humans to exist on earth. *'Superhuman Strength' - Although their are the physically weakest of angels, lower angels possess enough increased strength that they can leap unnatural distances and lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength. Eight-balls can snap a man's neck even by accident and can easily break free from chain restraints. *'Fangs' - Eight-balls possess sharpened teeth ideal for tearing through flesh. *'Claws' - Corporeal angels can attack their opponents with claw-like fingernails. *'Voice Mimicry' - Eight-balls can imitate perfectly the voice of another. *'Heightened Senses' - Lower angels can smell humans from some distance away. *'Wall-Crawling' - Eight-balls have been known to climb walls with their bare hands. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel '- Empyrean steel can slay eight-balls. * Mass Explosions - Mass explosions can destroy eight-balls. * Higher Angels - Higher angels can overpower and possess lower angels. * 'Electricity '- Lower angels can be stunned and rendered unconciouss by electric shock. * 'Eviction '- The prayer of Eviction can expel a lower angel from it's vessel. Trivia Originally, eight-balls were able to evolve over time, which is why some of them were able to grow wings and change their body, but this idea has been retconned, and no longer exists within cannon. Category:Angels